


До самой сути

by MouseGemini



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Skrull(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: Тони крайне трудно осознать тот факт, что их со Стивом на три месяца заменили скруллами. Но что еще более невероятно — Мстители ничего не заметили. И самое странное, теперь товарищи по команде не хотят рассказывать, что же скруллы натворили, пока притворялись лидерами команды.





	До самой сути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Than Skin Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398330) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



— И вы совсем ничего не заметили? — спросил Стив уже в третий раз за вечер — как будто рассчитывал на какой-то новый ответ.

Честно говоря, Тони в глубине души тоже на это рассчитывал.

Но Джен посмотрела не Ороро, а Ороро на Брюса, а Брюс на Питера, а Питер на Логана, а тому ничего не оставалось, как снова взглянуть на Джен, а ей — лишь покачать головой.

«Да уж, веселая вечеринка в честь возвращения», — подумал Тони. Он оттолкнул от себя тарелку с куском пиццы — есть больше не хотелось. Если уж честно, аппетит у него с самого начала отсутствовал. Стив, сидящий рядом, тоже выглядел выбитым из колеи. И очень красивым, конечно же, потому что это Стив… ну уж нет, нельзя об этом думать. Стив его никогда не хотел.  
Кроме того, у Тони имелись подозрения, что где-то в правилах вежливости имелся запрет на то, чтобы флиртовать с лучшим другом, едва вернувшись после трех месяцев плена.

— Мы правда думали, что это вы, — Джен прикусила губу и опустила глаза. — Мне очень жаль.

Три месяца назад, в одно совершенно обычное утро вторника, они со Стивом отправились на совершенно обычную пробежку в Центральный парк. А потом совершенно необычные ящероподобные инопланетяне похитили их и утащили на свой орбитальный корабль.  
Женщина-ящерица, бывшая у них там за главную, объяснила, что они скруллы. И с готовностью поделилась планами по захвату Земли. Скруллы провели с ними какие-то странные манипуляции, а потом заявили, что считали их мысли и скопировали воспоминания — чтобы превратить двух представителей своей расы в их двойников. Те будут выполнять роль спящих агентов. Никто не заметит разницы. А потом агенты осознают свою истинную сущность и включатся в борьбу за мировое господство.

Заключение на корабле скруллов на самом деле не было таким уж ужасным, они его, можно сказать, и не заметили.  
«В спячку их», — велела главная, и у Тони осталось всего тридцать секунд на то, чтобы поужасаться, представляя кошмары, которые скруллы учинят с их ничего не подозревающими товарищами по команде и всем миром, а потом над ним опустилась крышка саркофага, и…

…И внезапно он проснулся. Ороро парила у искрящей панели управления, а Питер связывал паутиной скруллов-стражников у двери. Он услышал голос Логана: «Давай, чувак, вот так, расслабься, мы уже достали Кэпа, с ним все хорошо…»

И вот. Они оба дома. В безопасности.

Их двойники пропали — исчезли в начале того, что должно было стать вторжением скруллов. Зато появились другие агенты — и команда все поняла и отправилась искать их со Стивом, по дороге расправляясь с врагами. Хотя бы миру теперь ничего не угрожало.  
Но скруллы целых три месяца притворялись им и Стивом, и как-то так вышло, что никто ничего не заподозрил.  
Тони старался не принимать это на свой счет. Да, конечно, здорово, что скруллы-самозванцы не причинили никому реального вреда, но было больно осознавать, что парочка паршивых пришельцев притворялась ими, а никто не обратил на это внимание.  
Мстители ведь их друзья. Как они могли позволить так себя обмануть.

— Да ладно, — произнес Тони. — Что-то же должно было вас насторожить. Что-нибудь странное.

Джен снова покачала головой.

— Они были… такие убедительные.

В ее глазах промелькнуло что-то странное, но что именно — понять было сложно, потому что она избегала встречаться с Тони взглядом. Хуже того — она избегала взгляда Стива тоже, и это выдавало ее с головой, потому что нельзя просто так взять и солгать в глаза Капитану Америка. Тони всегда думал, что это, возможно, какая-то незадокументированная суперсила. Побочный эффект сыворотки. Или просто дело в самом Стиве.

Но это странное поведение означало, что скруллы все же что-то сделали. Может быть, команда до последнего момента этого не осознавала, но теперь все поняла и пыталась скрыть. А Тони был уверен, что они со Стивом заслуживали знать правду. Им нужно было знать правду. Что скруллы натворили от их имени?

Тони посмотрел на Стива. Тот ответил мрачным взглядом, и по сжатым губам Тони понял, что он испытывает примерно те же чувства.  
Стив с громким стуком отставил на стол недопитую газировку. 

— Так, ладно, — произнес он тоном, который использовал только для общего сбора команды. — Я так понимаю, никто рассказывать не хочет, но тут определенно что-то происходит, и я хочу знать, что.

Остальные обменялись паническими взглядами в том же порядке, что и раньше: Джен на Ороро, та на Брюса, тот на Питера, а Питер на Логана.  
Все ясно — сговорились. Решили все скрывать. Тони и Стив уставились на Логана, но тот лишь отшатнулся.

— Мне маловато для такого платят, — выплюнул он, схватил свое пиво, порывисто встал и выскочил из комнаты.

Вот так вот.  
Тони с надеждой посмотрел на Питера, который в этой импровизированной цепи был предыдущим звеном.

— Я… Э-э-э… — даже под маской было видно, как Питер конвульсивно сглотнул. — Ну. Ой, я только что вспомнил, что мне… ммм… Пора идти в кровать! Пока!

Он выстрелил паутиной в сторону двери, буквально вылетел со своего места и был таков.  
Джен, Ороро и Брюс снова виновато переглянулись.  
Они что, издеваются? Что вообще происходит?  
Стив смерил их выжидающим взглядом.  
Все молчали.

Глубоко и разочарованно вздохнув, Стив поднялся на ноги.

— Хорошо, — произнес он с плохо скрываемой злостью. — Ладно. Вы ничего не скажете. Вот так вот, значит.

Он наградил товарищей по команде еще одним мрачным взглядом — если бы сам Тони не был так же раздосадован, он бы даже восхитился их способностью противостоять такой атаке — и, обогнув стол, направился к двери.

— Знаете, что? Кровать — отличная идея. Нам, похоже, больше говорить не о чем. Поэтому я просто пойду и…

— Погоди!

Широко распахнув глаза и побледнев, Джен тоже вскочила, вскинула руки, словно желала задержать Стива, что сделать в своем нынешнем размере она очевидно не могла, но, похоже, готова была стать гигантской ради этого. 

Стив остановился.

— Да, Джен?

— Ты не можешь пойти в кровать, — выпалила Джен. Это мало объясняло странное поведение команды, но Ороро и Брюс стали выглядеть еще более виноватыми, поэтому, похоже имело все-таки к происходящему отношение. Какое-то.

Стив непонимающе моргнул. Его привлекательное лицо исказилось, пока он обдумывал сказанное.

— Я не могу пойти _в кровать_?

— Не можешь, — подтвердил эту бессмыслицу Брюс.

Стив глубоко вздохнул. Возможно, он пытался сохранять спокойствие, но на щеки постепенно наползал румянец.

— И почему, позволь поинтересоваться, я не могу пойти в кровать?

Говорил он спокойно, четко выговаривая каждое слово — как и всякий раз, когда очень злился. Тони, кажется, даже никогда не слышал, чтобы он так разговаривал с кем-нибудь, кроме суперзлодеев. Да Бога ради, неужели не понятно, как они себя чувствуют? Как ужасно знать, что скруллы что-то натворили, но не знать, что именно?

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Тони, надеясь, что просьба переломит их решимость. — Пожалуйста, скажите нам, что случилось.

Ороро поднялась — гораздо менее грациозно, чем обычно, ее обычная изящная уверенность куда-то испарилась. Но она смело взглянула Стиву в лицо.

— Ты переехал, — произнесла она.

— Ты… Он… Скруллы превратили твою спальню в кабинет, — добавил Брюс. — Там только книги, бумаги и компьютеры. Вот почему ты не можешь в ней спать. Там нет кровати.

У Стива отвисла челюсть. Он помолчал, облизнул губы, подыскивая слова.

— Скрулл, который притворялся мной, _выехал_ , и это не вызвало у вас никаких подозрений?

Тони полностью разделял его удивление. Стив любил Мстителей, ему нравилось жить в Башне вместе с ними, и он никогда не давал повода сомневаться в этом. Стив занял комнату, расположенную рядом со спальней Тони, с того самого дня, как вступил в команду. Судя по каменному выражению лица, он тоже поверить не мог, что скрулл-двойник уехал. Сам он захотел бы остаться. И, конечно, команда должна была это понимать, они не могли не знать о чувствах Стива.

Джен глубоко и рвано вздохнула, словно готовясь к надвигающейся катастрофе.

— Ну, — сказала она тихо-тихо. Тони никогда не слышал, чтобы она так разговаривала. — Строго говоря, он не совсем _выехал_ …

* * *  
Спальня Тони выглядела не так, как раньше.

На кровати лежало сине-голубое полосатое покрывало — кажется, он как-то видел его в комнате Стива. У кровати стояла вторая тумбочка. На ней лежал один из романов Эдгара Райса Берроуза, принадлежавший Стиву, страницы были заложены свернутой бумажкой. На тумбочке с другой стороны кровати были журнал по инженерии и фотография в рамке. С того места, где стоял, Тони не мог рассмотреть ее, но видел яркие пятна красно-золотого и красно-сине-белого, что давало хорошую подсказку, кого именно снимал фотограф.

Дверь в ванную была открыта. На крючках висели два набора полотенец и два халата. В стаканчике — две зубные щетки. На раковине — любимый бальзам для бритья Стива, а еще — твердый чехол с опасной бритвой, которую Стив любил использовать, когда у него находилось время побриться тщательно.

Шкаф тоже не закрыли. Тони заметил, что его одежду сдвинули, а на освободившееся место повесили другие вещи — футболки, снаряжение для тренировки и — черт побери — одну из униформ Стива. Синяя кожаная кольчуга слегка поблескивала в свете ламп.

Скруллы не съехали. Они съехались.

Стив стоял у него за спиной — Тони слышал его тяжелое дыхание. По дороге сюда Джен пыталась им все объяснить, но он не проронил ни слова. А что тут было сказать? Инопланетяне-оборотни, притворявшиеся ими, влюбились друг в друга.

— Они были очень милой парочкой, — тихо сказала Джен откуда-то сзади. Возможно, она еще стояла в коридоре. — Мы были… Мы были так счастливы за вас. За них, точнее.

— Когда? — услышал Тони свой голос. — Когда?.. Как?.. Как долго?..

Он развернулся. Стив, разинув рот, стоял в дверях, за ним переминалась Джен — несчастная, со склоненной головой.

— Они стали жить вместе примерно два месяца назад, — напряженно ответила она. — А сошлись, насколько мы знаем, за несколько недель до этого. По крайней мере, тогда они нам сказали, что встречаются. 

Ноги сами понесли Тони к фотографии. Он взял ее в руки. На снимке были они со Стивом — он в броне, но без шлема, Стив в костюме. Сидели на диване в гостиной — том же самом, с которого недавно встали. Стив обнимал его одной рукой за плечи, прижимаясь при этом близко-близко — фактически сидел у него на коленях и целовал в щеку. Безумно счастливый Тони широко улыбался.

Красивая фотография. Тони мечтал об этом годами. Но этого никогда не случалось. Точнее, с ними не случалось.

— Это Питер снял, — встряла Джен. — Ты… Он… Скрулл, притворявшийся тобой, попросил сделать копию.

Тони вытянул руку с фотографией, чтобы Стив тоже мог посмотреть. Стив скрипнул зубами и слегка посерел. Явно хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Джен переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказала она слишком высоким голосом и поспешила по коридору.

Они остались наедине.  
Тони прочистил горло, хотя и совершенно не понимал, что сказать.

— Не хочешь войти? — наконец спросил он.

— Ну, — едва заметно улыбнулся Стив. — Мне, похоже, больше и некуда идти. Все мои вещи здесь, да?

— Похоже на то, — согласился Тони. Что ж, значит так просто им не выпутаться.

Стив сделал шаг в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Еще пара шагов — и вот он рядом с Тони, склонился над плечом, чтобы рассмотреть фотографию. Тони вздрогнул. Стив был так близко, а он ничего не мог сделать. Он и не планировал проявлять инициативу — зачем это все, если Стив все равно в нем не заинтересован? — но всегда держал в голове, что мог бы, и эта мысль согревала долгими одинокими ночами. А теперь у него и это отняли, потому что какие-то тупые инопланетяне успели первыми.

— Выглядят такими счастливыми, — прошептал Стив. Помолчал, потом продолжил. — Как… Как думаешь, они знали, что они скруллы, когда влюбились друг в друга? Или считали себя нами?

Как типично для Стива — считать все это правдой, видеть лучшее даже в одержимых властью ящерицах-пришельцах. Возможно, ему и в голову никогда не придет, что это ложь.

— Не знаю, — беспомощно ответил Тони. — В конце они все равно узнали. И мы знаем. Понятия не имею, сколько они думали, что являются нами.

Стив осмотрелся.

— Они тут устроили все… уютно.

Это было бы даже мило, если бы речь не шла о злобных пришельцах, помешанных на разрушении. Как бы там ни было, кто-то играл жизнями, и, Боже, теперь Стив узнал о его чувствах — худшим из возможных образом. Теперь уже ничего с этим не поделать. А самое худшее, что реальному Стиву он в этом смысле даже не нравился, так что ситуация виделась еще более невозможной. Скруллы, очевидно, просто ошиблись; или Стив-скрулл притворялся, что влюблен. Прикидывался. Или даже хуже: он был дефектным, его специально создали слабым, приниженным до того уровня, на котором мог бы полюбить Тони. Настоящий Стив никогда бы такого не сделал. Видимо, что-то в нем оказалось уникальным, не воспроизводимым — не зря же сыворотка в свое время сработала только на нем. А все секреты Тони вскрылись, и ему хотелось бежать, спрятаться. Но деться было некуда. Это теперь его жизнь.

Стив аккуратно прикоснулся к его руке, и Тони с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Стив всегда трогал его, но теперь это казалось чем-то более значимым. Чем-то, что им не суждено было разделить.

— Тони? — Стив смотрел на него широко раскрытыми честными глазами, говорил тихо и успокаивающе. — Ты в порядке? Выглядишь не очень хорошо.

— В порядке, — слишком быстро ответил Тони. — Абсолютно. А ты?

(В его голове галопом проносились мысли. Интересно, как у скруллов все сложилось? Они посмотрели друг на друга после задания и сделали решающий шаг? Кто первый признался? Может быть, Стив-скрулл первый его поцеловал? Пошли ли они на свидание? И если пошли, то куда? Знали ли остальные? Боже, что, если все знали? Еще один повод беспокоиться. Как разобраться с этим кошмаром, убедить всех, что это не правда, особенно с учетом того, что в случае с Тони все совсем наоборот? И даже этой правды нельзя Стиву сказать)

Стив тихо вздохнул.

— Кое-что не дает мне покоя, — тихо и неуверенно начал он, словно озвучивая какие-то скрытые мысли. — И это постоянно крутится у меня в голове. Вот пришельцы. У них наши воспоминания. И наши мысли. Их цель на этой планете — быть нами, притворяться, как можно убедительнее. Они смотрят друг на друга и понимают, что лучше всего, логичнее всего, достовернее всего… влюбиться друг в друга. Знали они о своей истинной сущности, или нет, но ведь именно это решили сделать, чтобы быть нами. Влюбиться.

Что ж, раз Стив завел этот разговор, скрыть совсем ничего не получится. Тони сглотнул.

— Ага.

Стив поднял голову, встретился с ним взглядом и нежно, едва заметно улыбнулся, словно понимая, что Тони напуган.

— Поэтому я вот о чем думаю, — осторожно продолжил он. — Не хочешь ли ты мне что-нибудь сказать?

О, Боже. Он знал.  
Конечно, знал. Это же так очевидно.

— Ну, — замялся Тони, отчаянно подыскивая слова. — Ну. Я. Эм. В общем, с тобой-то они точно ошиблись, верно?

Стив поморщился.

— Что?

— Ну, знаешь… Ты же ничего такого не чувствуешь. Это была несовершенная копия. Они что-то напутали. 

Стив пялился на него несколько секунд, его лицо все больше мрачнело — словно собирался шторм.

— Почему, ради всего святого, ты так думаешь? — выпалил, наконец, Стив. — Тони, я… Да Боже мой, пришелец, _который точно знал, что я чувствую_ , два месяца делил с пришельцем-копией тебя постель, а ты думаешь, что я… Ты правда считаешь, что я не испытываю этих чувств? Уверен, что они ошиблись?

Это не могло быть правдой. Или могло?

— Я тебе действительно нравлюсь?

— Больше, чем нравишься, — подтвердил Стив и поцеловал его.

* * *  
Через полчаса, потраченных на поцелуи — нужно отметить, совершенно невероятные, впереди их явно ждало что-то особенное — Тони, наконец, с сожалением отпустил Стива, чтобы тот встал и налил стакан воды. Волосы Стива растрепались, а вот оставленные на коже засосы, уже начали светлеть. Стив выбрался из-под него, перекатился на другую половину кровати — и вдруг замер, уставившись на книгу, которую его двойник оставил на тумбочке. 

— Что такое? — спросил Тони.

Стив нахмурился.

— Закладка. Кажется, это…

Он взял книгу, потряс ее, и бумажка скользнула ему в руку. Похоже, скрулл, который читал роман, действительно заложил страницы… письмом. Почерк был очень знакомым, но по выражению лица Стива Тони понял, что сам он ничего такого не писал.

«Дорогие Стив и Тони, — прочел Стив вслух. — Хотим поблагодарить вас за ту радость, которую вы принесли в нашу жизнь. Нас послали разрушить вашу планету, но время, проведенное под вашими личинами, возможность ощутить вашу любовь друг к другу, дали нам понять, что завоевание — не решение. Поэтому мы решили бежать вместе и по пути с планеты мешать остальным скруллам, как только можем. Мы планируем отыскать прибежище на Ксандаре. И хотим пожениться. Когда вы прочтете это письмо, у нас должен быть медовый месяц. Надеемся, что вы сможете сделать друг друга такими же счастливыми, как мы. С любовью, Тьфкткт и Кьтккст, в прошлом — агенты экспедиционных войск скруллов».  
Внизу страницы было нарисовано сердечко.

— Что ж, — сказал Тони. — Разве это не мило?

— Надо послать им открытку, — предложил Стив. — Уверен, Тор поможет нам их отыскать.

Он и представить себе не мог, что будет скруллам за что-нибудь благодарен, но именно они подарили им это. Подарили ему Стива. Пока Стив наполнял стакан в ванной, Тони раскинулся на пустой кровати, глупо улыбаясь в потолок.

— Впрочем, я хочу одну вещь… — слегка неуверенно начал вернувшийся Стив. — Я понимаю, это несерьезно, но…

— Что угодно, — тут же пообещал Тони.

— Хочу новую зубную щетку, — сказал Стив. — Мою собственную.

Отличная идея.

— Конечно, — ответил Тони с улыбкой. — Это мы запросто.


End file.
